Musical Wings
Musical Wings(z ang.Muzyczne Skrzydła) — kucykowa wersja Brony And Pony [Asia]. Wygląd Musical Wings to pegaz, którego ogon i grzywa mają barwę Czarną. Jej oczy są ciemno-różowe, sierść ma kolor ciemno-zielony. Jej znaczkiem jest klucz wiolinowy otoczony małymi nutkami Opis Wings urodziła się w Cloudsdale, ale mieszka w Ponyville, ponieważ woli spędzić czas na ziemi. Często nuci piosenki, które potem remixuje, lub łączy w całość, przez co często chodzi roztargniona. Potrafi grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych i śpiewać. Jest przyjacielska, ma dobre i wrażliwe serce. Często jej nieśmiałość nie pozwala pokazywać się publicznie, lub występować, mimo tego znajduje w sobie odrobinkę odwagi. Zazwyczaj chodzi wesoła. Wyróżnia ją chłopięcy charakter, co sprawia, że w szkole częściej przesiaduje z chłopakami. Historia 'Ucieczka' Wings urodziła się 3 czerwca 1999r. Na początku mieszkała w Clousdale, lecz w rzeczywistości uciekła do Ponyville. Jej rodzice stale się kłócili i przekrzykiwali. Zrozumiała, że ona i jej młodszy brat nie mogą się w takich warunkach wychowywać. W 2006 w nocy z bratem i ważniejszymi rzeczami uciekła. Udało jej się zamieszkać w opuszczonym domu, ale mimo to myślała, że tu będzie lepsze życie. 'Szkoła' 'Szkoła podstawowa' thumb|234px|Młoda WingsWings zaczęła chodzić do szkoły, a brata zostawiła pod opieką jednorożca, któremu Wings zawdzięcza dom. Już pierwszego dnia szkoły zobaczyła, że będzie trudno, gdyż wszystkie dziewczyny już ją wyśmiały za to, że byłą nowa i "dziwnie ubrana". Tak samo naśmiewały się z jej koloru grzywy. Wings starała się lepiej z nimi poznać, ale uważały, że taki pegaz pewnie ma brudne łapy po chodzeniu po chmurach. Wings poddała się. Dziewczyny były na tyle wredne, że poopowiadały głupstwa o Musical Wings chłopakom. Oni nie wiedząc, że dziewczyny kłamią, także zaczęli się naśmiewać. Przez całe 4 lata młody pegaz starał się nie przejmować opiniami z klasy. Mimo trudnego życia, opieki nad bratem i wyśmiewaniem, dobrze się uczyła. 'Pierwszy przyjaciel' Według Wings 2010r miał przelecieć tak samo ,jak pozostałe 4 ,ale tak nie było.Tuż przed progiem szkoły kilka łobuzów klasowych popchnęło ją ,a ona upadła na ziemię.Już miała płakać,gdy nagle nad nią stanął o rok starszy jednorożec , Brave . Pomógł klaczy wstać i zapytał o imię .Ta cały czas nie byłą ufna innym i cicho odpowiedziała na pytanie. Brave pomógł jej dojść do klasy ,pytając ,czy chciałaby na przerwie z nim pogadać . Wings cały czas myślała ,że jest on taki ,jak chłopaki z klasy,że to podstęp i chce ją upokorzyć ,ale się zgodziła.O tego czasu zdobyła przyjaciela. 'Powrót na dno' Rok później klacz dowiedziała się o smutnej sprawie.Jej przyjaciel ,Brave musi opuścić Ponyville . Mówił jej ,że tego nie chce,nie chce mieszkać w Canterlocie.Wolał tu zostać,ale jego zdanie w oczach rodziców się nie liczy.Jednorożec kazał nie smucić się pegazowi ,obiecał ,że nigdy nie zapomni przyjaciółki.Wings miała oczy we łzach ,przytuliła Brave'a po czym podziękowała mu za to że był i że dzięki niemu przez rok nikt się z niej nie naśmiewał.Pożegnali się po raz ostatni i zniknęli sobie z oczu. Musical Wings chodziła do szkoły znowu mając nadzieję ,że złe lata już nie wrócą.Myliła się...Wróciły.Dziewczyny znowu zaczęły się z niej naśmiewać ,mówiły kłamstwa chłopakom ,aby oni także ją poniżali.Klacz czasami nie mogła wytrzymać.Nie wiedziała co zrobić.Do domu wracała ze łzami.Nawet jej braciszek zaczął się o nią martwić.Pewnego dnia nie wytrzymała i nie poszła do szkoły ,tylko na wagary.Nie chciała tam wracać. 'Koniec męki' W szóstej klasie pegaz naprawdę był zadowolony.Kiedy to znowu dziewczyny chciały znów naśmiewać się z Wings,stanęła przed nimi jedna z nich i zapytała ,jakby one się czuły ,gdyby to z nich ktoś się naśmiewał.Według niej Wings ,to też dziewczyna ,co z tego ,że ma chłopięcy charakter.Kilka dziewczyn zrozumiało ,jednak większa część wolała zostać przy poniżaniu.Grupka ,która chciała pomóc Musical ,zastały ją płaczącą.Jedna z nich,Unusual podeszła do Wings ,po czym przeprosiła z koleżankami.Usłyszawsza to Wings ,podniosła głowę po czym zapytała ,czyto kolejny podstęp . Unusual odparła ,że nie ,że zrozumiały błąd jaki popełniły i chcą ,aby Musical Wings była w ich grupie dziewczyn.Niepewna tego co robi Wings zgodziła się.Chłopaki zobaczyli ,że grupka Unusual przygarnęły do siebie wyśmiewaną klacz.Kilka z nich także ją przeprosiło . Wings nie wiedząca co się dzieje zdziwiła się,ale mimo to wybaczyła chłopcom.Druga grupa dziewczyn ,patrzyły z zazdrością na Wings i nowych znajomych.I chociaż klacz była w grupie dziewczyn ,częściej przesiadywała z chłopakami ,ponieważ mieli wspólne tematy.W końcu pegaz mógł być szczęśliwy. 'Gimnazjum' Wings zaczęła uczęszczać do gimnazjum ,a jej bratThunder Lightningposzedł do pierwszej klasy. Na początku bała się ,bo myślała ,że tu ją spotka to samo co w szkole podstawowej.Na całe szczęście została przydzielona do klasy z nowymi osobami ,które ją nie znały. W gimnazjum Wings uczyła się dobrze ,choć słabo jej szło z chemii . Szanowano ją za talenty i umiejętności. 'Przyjaciele na zawsze' Kilka dni później została przydzielona do projektu ,który trzeba było zrobić w grupie.W grupie zobaczyła nowe kucyki . Jednorożce Sound Strings i Tracer,oraz Kucyk Ziemski Estrelka.Cała czwórka przedstawiła się.Po skończonym projekcie zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać i spotykać.Musical Wings zrozumiała ,że poznała nowych przyjaciół. 'Zauroczenie' thumb|260px|Musical Wings i Charming TonePewnego dnia w drugiej gimnazjum po korytarzu szła Wings. Była bardzo zamyślona pewną piosenką,póki nie wpadła na innego kucyka. Natychmiast go zaczęła przepraszać ,lecz on zaczął się śmiać z sytuacji .Był to Charming Tone. Przedstawili się sobie . Oboje zauważyli ,że mają podobne znaczki . Doskonale się dogadywali ,mówili dużo o muzyce . Charming dowiedział się,że Wings gra na perkusji.Opowiedział jej ,że sam gra na gitarze.Musical Wings zapytała więc,czy może by założyli zespół .Charming bardzo by chciał być w zespole ,ale według niego potrzeba jeszcze dwóch członków .Kilka dni później była próba wokalna na apel w gimnazjum.Jeden z wokalistów zrezygnował i brakowało osoby.Wtedy Charm przypomniał sobie o Wings.Zapytał się jej ,czy nie chciałaby śpiewać na apelu . Wings się zgodziła . Kiedy zaczęli śpiewać , Wings usłyszała piękny głos Charming Tone'a . Od tego momentu zakochała się w nim . Charm i Wings często się spotykali ,razem grali na instrumentach ,tworzyli muzykę i śpiewali. Musical Wings jednak nie zaniedbywała przyjaciół .Tylko oni wiedzieli o zauroczeniu. Praca Wings obecnie nie ma pracy, marzy o przyjęciu jej do radia . Póki co remixuje i tworzy piosenki, gra na perkusji i śpiewa . Relacje z bratem Wings mieszka z bratem Thunder Lightning w Ponyville . Jej relacje z bratem są dobre ,chociaż wie ,że nie zawsze takie będą. Czasami zdarzały się kłótnie ,lecz pamiętała ,że bez siebie nie dadzą rady żyć . Póki co dodaje mu otuchy ,gdy ten myśli ,że nigdy nie zdobędzie znaczka . Są zdani tylko na siebie . Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' Wings Potrafi stworzyć piosenkę, umie grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych i śpiewa. 'Sport' Musical Wings jest wysportowana . Czasami jej mówią,że dorównuje Rainbow Dash ,ale ona odmawia . 'Grafika' Wings jest uzdolniona graficznie na komputerze, potrafi robić animacje i różne prace na konkurs. Osobowość i charakter 'Lenistwo' Wings jest dość leniwa ,jeżeli chodzi o szkołę . Nienawidzi zadań domowych ,zwłaszcza z chemi .Raz w tygodniu sprząta pokój ,bo nie chce się jej tak często 'Wrażliwość' Jak na młodego pegaza ,Wings często płacze ,gdy coś ją wzruszy . 'Nieśmiała' Wings jest bardzo nieśmiała ,ale odrobinke odwagi zawsze znajdzie . Nie lubi za często ,gdy wszyscy mówią jej komplementy . Czuje się wtedy nieswojo . 'Pomocna' Wings zazwyczaj widzi ,kiedy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy . Nigdy nie odstawia potrzebujących na bok. Historia znaczka thumb|170px|Znaczek Musical WingsMusical Wings była małą klaczą, kiedy zauważono u niej talent muzyczny. Chciała się zapisać do szkoły muzycznej, jednak nie miała odwagi o to zapytać. Dopiero na dyskotece szkolnej, kiedy zabrakło DJ'a, Wings postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje kopytka. Obsługując się sprzętem DJ'a, nie wiedziała, że obserwuje ją uczeń ze szkoły muzycznej. Opowiedziawszy to swoim nauczycielom, poprosili, aby Musical Wings przyleciała do nich i im zaprezentowała co potrafi. Z jednej strony pegaz był zachwycony, bo może dostanie się do szkoły muzycznej, z drugiej strony zaś bała się, że nie da rady. Aby zdać egzamin, musiała zaśpiewać piosenkę. W tym czasie odkryto u niej talent do śpiewu i muzyki. Po zdanym egzaminie pojawił jej się znaczek. Latanie thumb|234px|Latająca Musical WingsMusical Wings lata dość dobrze, jej moc skrzydłobić wynosi 14,6, ale nigdy się nie ściga, bo ma wrażenie, że wszyscy na nią patrzą . Ciekawostki ♦Jej ulubiony kolor to zieleń. ♦Uwielbia zespół Linkin Park. ♦Ma 14 lat ,urodziła się 3 czerwca. ♦Chce pracować w radiu. ♦Jest druga z najmniejszych w klasie. ♦Gra na perkusji 5 lat. ♦Czasami boi się latać. ♦Marzy o założeniu zespołu. ♦Boi się powiedzieć Charming'owi ,że go kocha . Myśli ,że będzie wyśmiana Cytaty '' -"Proszę was ,przestańcie" -"Taa jasne ,najlepiej zwalić na najmniejszą." -"Czasami wole gadać z chłopakami o grach, niż obgadywać ze znajomymi byłą przyjaciółkę." -"Jakie nudy...Idę grać na perkusji." -"eee...mam na imię...Musical Wings..." -"Ojc ! Najmocniej cie przepraszam ,zamyśliłam się..." -"Bo widzisz ... przyjaciel to ktoś, kto zna wszystkie twoje wady, ale mimo to, chce z tobą spędzać czas." '' Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy